A Gloomy Topic
by Rinusagitora
Summary: Rated T for light discussion of death and mentions of nudity. Shiki x OC. Kind of drabblish. /I question Shiki about toasting, and maybe get some answers that I didn't want to hear./


Hello! I'm Rin, and I've just recently fallen in love with 10 Days With My Devil, specifically my gloomy, anti-social, aristocratic demon Shiki Kurobane. I'm serious, I'm obsessed with him. So, fellow Shiki fans, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Days With My Devil. I hardly even own my OC.

* * *

I knew that I had an obsessive personality. I had always known. In the past, I obsessed over Susumu, over love, over men and pleasing them... Heck, I still obsessed over things to this day. But my obsessions had shifted over the last few months. Now, I obsessed over Shiki and work... and Shiki's work.

Yes, now that I had narrowly escaped toasting, I was obsessed to learn more about it. Questions like; what's Heaven like?, what're angels like?, what's your homeland like?, what does toasting feel like?, when I go to Heaven, will I remember anything?, and many, many more swirled in my head like an endless, migraine-inducing whirlpool.

I'd love to ask someone- anyone- and satiate my curiosity, but I was too cowardly. Why? It what's such a macabre topic, and since I just recently slipped through its clutches thanks to Shiki, I didn't want to seem ungrateful. But I was so curious! I ached to know! Every day, temptation nibbled at the edges of my brain during breakfast and dinner, screamed at me when Shiki and I were talking by ourselves.

But I kept my thoughts to myself and forced myself to keep quiet.

Despite my efforts, after-hours when I was laying in my bed with Shiki, temptation screamed in my ear to just satiate my pesky curiosity.

Tonight was no different. Well, it was actually, because I was caving in. If Shiki got mad at me and dumped me, then oh well! If there's anything I learned from these guys, it was that nothing lasted forever.

"Shiki?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

A loud snore told me otherwise. I sighed. Shiki was a heavy sleeper and only got up for Crackle Jack prizes, and, as I had discovered the morning previous, when I was undressing.

But I really needed my accumulation of inquiries answered. My patience was running thin, and I was getting as snippy as Shiki was when he was woken before 11 in the morning.

"Kami, screw it! I'm just gonna ask." I inhaled and began my onslaught of questions. "Shiki, what's it like to get toasted? What's heaven like? What're angels like? What's your homeland like? Why don't angels and devils work together? Why're you guys more like Shinigami instead of sowers of chaos? Why-..." I trailed off with a sharp exhale. "I have so many questions I want to ask you but I feel like I can't because I'm afraid you'll hate me. I tell myself that I'd move on and find another guy, but you're so much better than any guy." My bottom lip wobbled. "Especially a human guy."

Silence. Good, I didn't wake him up. But my curiosity persistently lingered. At least I was off tomorrow.

"... Pulled..." I heard a familiar, baritone voice whisper huskily in the darkness. I cussed internally.

"W-what's being pulled?" I ask nervously.

"Your soul. After toasting it's like you're being pulled out of your body and into the sky. That's what Kakeru and Satoru say." Shiki iterated tiredly. His nose brushed against my neck as he adjusted us to a mutually more comfortable position. "Heaven's cold, the exact opposite of the Demon Realm. Angels are prissy, self-righteous bastards. I'm not so sure why about the last one."

Crap. He heard the entire thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I murmured apologetically. He grunted indifferently. "When did you wake up?"

"'Shiki,'" he quoted. I felt my face heat up shamefully.

"Sorry.."

Shiki grunted again, and silence hung between us. I knawed on my lip, worrying if I offended him.

"... Do you have more questions?" Shiki inquired.

"Yeah, a lot,"

The two of us were quiet again for a couple of minutes until Shiki cut through it.

"Idiot, then why aren't you asking?"

"Because you're sleepy. It's rude to keep you up, especially since you work in the morning."

"I don't care." He said gruffly. I sighed.

"Okay. When a toastee goes to heaven, do they retain their memories?"

"Yes,"

"Why do angels and demons hate each other? Wouldn't it be more efficient if you guys worked together and communicated?"

"Because angels are hypocritical, pencil-pushing, holier-than-though jerks and demons don't believe the same as they do."

"Do demons ever go to heaven, or vise-versa?"

"Don't even wanna."

"Okay... One last question, just for tonight." I teased my lip worriedly. "If.. I was toasted, with no chance of returning... what'd you do?" I braced myself for a seething remark.

"... I'd get myself erased. If there was no chance of you living, then there's no point in me living." Shiki replied nonchalantly.

"But Shiki, you already-"

"Don't complain. Just don't get yourself toasted." He grumbled before curling into a comfortable spooning position. I yelped as he squeezed me tightly.

"Ow! Shiki, you're crushing my organs!" I gasped for air. Shiki loosened his grip and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Goodnight. I'm sorry for pestering you." I murmured.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep." He muttered back.


End file.
